1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transmitter, a receiver, and a signal processing method thereof, which can process L1 signaling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the 21st century information society, broadcasting communication services are characterized by digitalization, multi-channel, broadband, and high quality. Recently, as a high-quality digital television (TV), a portable media player (PMP), and a portable broadcasting device have been widely used, there is an increasing demand to support various methods for receiving digital broadcasting services.
In compliance with such a demand, the standards group has established various standards and specifications, such as the digital video broadcasting the second generation European terrestrial (DVB-T2), to satisfy user needs. However, there is still a need for better transmission and reception performances for broadcasting services.